


Kageyama The Manager

by bloopy



Series: Kitagawa Daiichi Family [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 7+1 Things, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama goes to Seijoh, Maybe a little angst, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, kageyama is a good manager, knee injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy
Summary: Kageyama is the manager of the Seijoh Volleyball team. These are 7 moments where he manages his team and supports them, and 1 time where they return the favor.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Aobajousai Volleyball Club
Series: Kitagawa Daiichi Family [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086242
Comments: 9
Kudos: 178





	Kageyama The Manager

  1. Yahaba



Being a manager for a month had taught Kageyama a multitude of useful skills, one of which, was being able to tell when people were hiding something. He stared at Yahaba again, who had gone off into the corner to do individual work after he kept botching his sets to Kindaichi and figured that he should probably figure out what's wrong. Normally, Oikawa or Iwaizumi would be checking up on an off player, but the third years were absent today which meant that it was Kageyama’s job to keep everyone in line.

“Yahaba-san.” Kageyama called out as he walked up to the second year.

“Oh Kageyama-kun. Do you need help with something?”

Kageyama paused. Okay sure, being a manager improved his people reading skills, but the people _speaking_ was still being worked on, so he settled for a nod and walked over to where the water bottles were waiting to be filled.

After a few minutes of silence as they filled the team’s water bottles, Yahaba sighed before looking over at his manager. “Kageyama-kun. I have a question if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Uh sure.”

“I know you used to be a setter back in middle school, so I was wondering-” Kageyama felt a brief flash of panic that he would have to explain why he wasn’t a setter anymore, but to his relief, Yahaba continued with another question. “I was wondering if you had any advice.”

Kageyama blinked.

“Umm wouldn’t it be better asking Oikawa-senpai for advice?”

Yahaba blushed and suddenly Kageyama was able to put two and two together.

“You’re embarrassed.” He whispered. Yahaba’s blushing increased and he knew he guessed right.

“He’s already gone over this type of set with me twice and I feel like asking him for a third time would make it seem like I'm not listening to him….” Yahaba trailed off hoping that his manager’s opinion of him wasn’t completely ruined. To his surprise, Kageyama had a faint grin on his face.

“Yeah, it is daunting asking him for advice, especially when he makes it all look so simple. Alright then.” Kageyama wisely decided not to mention that the last time him and Oikawa were on the same team, he never had the chance to get any advice from him.

“Alright what?”

“I’ll help you out after practice today.” Kageyama grinned as he picked up the water bottles and went to make a note of this development.

The next few weeks, Oikawa and Iwaizumi found that they weren’t the only ones that stayed for extra practice. Oikawa was at first slightly miffed that he wasn’t invited to this setters practice, but Iwaizumi knocked some sense into him very fast and told him to shut up and wait for the results.

Later that month, when Seijoh had a practice match against Date Tech, the other players were confused as to why Kageyama started cheering when Yahaba did a set. When they saw the look of happiness on Yahaba’s face though, as opposed to the stress he’d been showing recently, they decided to drop the issue-after all, their manager looked like he had it covered.

2\. Hanamaki and Matsukawa

Hanamaki and Matsukawa didn’t consider themselves easily intimidated, after all, you can't be a prank master if you cower at the slightest glare. But now, with their manager glaring at them while tapping his foot in disapproval, they both ducked their heads in shame.

“Did you guys seriously pick the most important time before interhigh to end up with detention for a week, all because this new prank ‘couldn’t wait’ until two weeks from now?” Kageyama asked again, secretly grinning when he saw his senpai wince in shame.

“The opportunity was _right there_! We would have been fools not to do it!” Hanamaki tried to explain, while knowing it was probably futile.

Kageyama raised his eyebrow. “And you want _me_ to tell coach that two of his starters won’t be showing up to practice. So basically, you’re both cowards.”

They both winced. It was one thing being told off by Oikawa and Iwaizumi, it was another thing to hear such disappointment in someone two years younger than them.

Kageyama glared at them for a little longer before sighing. “Alright I'm going to try something, and I hope it works.” He didn’t elaborate further as he stalked off, leaving the other two behind.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa decided to stay where they were, not willing to face Kageyama’s wrath if he came back and found them missing. Finally, after 15 minutes, he came back with a smug expression.

“You’re off the hook for detention this week. But-” Kageyama held up his hand to stop the cheering as he continued, his smirk growing even wider, “I struck a deal with your teacher that you’re going to have to maintain if you don’t want to end up in detention for the rest of the semester.”

“Do we have a choice?”

“Either you accept without complaining, or I tell coach about who put glitter in the supply room.” Kageyama deadpanned. They both sighed and nodded, knowing that Kageyama definitely would follow through with his threat.

Kageyama still made his displeasure very clear, when he purposely walked around handing every member of the team their water bottles (something he never did, because according to him if you could run for two hours then you can take two extra steps to get it yourself), except Hanamaki and Matsukawa. No one commented, but Oikawa didn’t bother hiding his laughter at their annoyed faces which got him punched by Iwaizumi.

A week later, the players of Seijoh walked into their clubroom and immediately burst into laughter when they saw Kageyama holding pictures of Hanamaki and Matsukawa wearing sequined suits with horribly dyed hair.

Kageyama walked up to the two third years that had their heads hid in shame. “Mrs. Asono says thank you for helping with her daughter’s class play. If you both do something like that again before tournament season, then I’ll make sure you put that play on for the entire school.” He grinned and gave each of the players a copy of the photos as they all internally winced. The message was clear: Don’t miss training or face the wrath of your manager!

3\. Watari

Watari liked to think of himself as an easygoing guy, a background character that didn’t get the spotlight too often. It suited him, in his humble opinion, because being a background character meant people didn’t really expect things from him. This was why, when the team manager walked up to him before practice one day, and asked to speak to him, he immediately became nervous.

“I have an idea.” Kageyama had a fire in his eyes that only appeared when he was talking about a really cool volleyball move or was winding up Oikawa.

“Umm sure…”

“Can you set?”

Watari blinked. Of all the things he was expecting to be asked, this wasn’t one of them.

“I know the theory…but I'm a libero so I never bothered to learn…”

“Just because you’re a libero, doesn’t mean you can't set.”

Watari kept staring at Kageyama blankly, with some mild internal concern, until Kageyama finally sighed and pulled out his phone to show him a video. He watched the video in awe, and when he looked up, he saw Kageyama wearing a very dangerously determined expression.

Watari sighed, knowing that his week was about to get a lot busier-especially when Oikawa walked over curiously and Kageyama showed him the same video. Watari shivered, those two were scarily alike, especially when they wanted something done.

Not surprisingly, Kageyama and Watari’s hard work payed off when during interhigh, he managed to set a ball in the Karasuno match. The horrified looks of awe on the other team’s faces were enough to make the intense training sessions with the setters totally worth it. As he stared over to Kageyama who was sitting on the bench with a self-satisfied smirk on his face, Watari felt his lips pulling into a grin of their own.

Alright, so being in the spotlight wasn’t too bad after all. 

4\. Kyoutani

Kageyama was watching some of Seijoh’s old matches when he stumbled upon an interesting match. When he asked about the mysterious player with the ridiculously powerful cut shot, he was told that he had quit the team. Kageyama’s eyes narrowed. With a player like that, they would definitely be able to take the team to another level. All he needed to do was persuade them to come back.

Kyoutani was not a team player. He felt like other people just dragged him down, especially when they missed good spiking opportunities that he _knew_ he’d be able to score points with. People feared him, which was a good thing. It meant less stupidity to deal with. Unfortunately, some people just seemed to lack self-preservation skills.

“What do you want.” He growled at the person standing behind his usual lunch spot. (Under a tree, alone, which he didn’t mind because he didn’t _mind_ being alone-not one bit.)

“You should come back to the team.” He did a double take as he looked up at the first year in front of him. He was a tall, lanky kid with blue eyes and seriously dark hair. The interesting part was that his volleyball jersey distinctly had the letter M on it, which meant this punk wasn’t even a player. The even more interesting part was how he stood as if he was favoring one leg over the other, making it seem like there was something seriously wrong with his left leg.

“And who are you to tell me what I should or shouldn’t do?” Kyoutani replied.

The kid smirked. “I’m no one, except the manager for the volleyball team. A team that I _know_ will be able to win if they have someone with your skillset.”

“You’re out of your mind, kid.” Kyoutani only felt a little guilty when he accidentally shoved past him too hard and heard the stifling of a wince.

It took an entire three weeks before Kyoutani finally snapped.

“Are you seriously going to come and bother me in lunch every day until I say yes!!” he yelled at the first year who was impassively staring at him while slurping a milk box.

Kageyama didn’t respond, instead he continued to stare at Kyoutani, one eyebrow lifting in challenge.

“Alright punk you know what, I’ll make you a deal. A manager of the volleyball team is bound to know a few things. If you give me a toss that I like, I’ll join the stupid team.” Kyoutani knew that managers usually became managers because they didn’t know how to play, which is why he was slightly apprehensive when Kageyama began to smirk as he motioned for him to follow him to the gym.

Kyoutani was loathe to admit it… but the manager had serious talent. All of his tosses were precise and accurate, almost to the point where it felt like they were being thrown by a machine.

Finally, after an intense thirty minutes (they both got carried away), he turned to Kageyama and was about to ask him why he didn’t join the team himself when he saw…

“Yo kid! The heck! Are you okay!”

Kageyama was doubled over in pain as he clutched his left knee. There was a sheen of sweat on his face and before he could fully collapse, Kyoutani caught him and settled him against the wall. Rolling up his pant leg, he saw a thick, black, knee brace and cursed.

“Did you seriously spend a half hour chasing after a ball and setting it when your knee looks like this? Are you stupid or something?”

Kageyama grinned shakily. “It was the only way to get you to listen. Besides, it’s not like I’ll be playing anytime soon so who cares if it gets a little sore.” He tried to say that last part without bitterness but wasn’t too successful.

Kyoutani stared at the first year that was willing to go this far for his team, even if he’d never get to play alongside them and sighed. This kid was clearly a reckless idiot, not unlike himself when he was younger. He groaned knowing exactly what was going to happen now.

“Alright punk. I’ll join your team _just_ so I can make sure you don’t stay doing stupid stuff like this again.”

When Kyoutani showed up to practice that afternoon, Kageyama made sure to always stay in his line of sight wearing the smuggest grin he could imagine. Kyoutani had half a mind to punch him, but decided it was probably better to not risk it. He supposed that it could be worse, and if anyone noticed how Kageyama was the only one other than Iwaizumi that could get Kyoutani to listen to them, they wisely chose not to comment on it.

5\. Kunimi and Kindaichi

When Kageyama first burst into the gym asking to be a manager, his old classmates weren’t too sure what to think. On one hand, it was good that Kageyama hadn’t given up on volleyball completely, on the other hand, they (mostly Kindaichi) were secretly worried that it would be too much for Kageyama.

If there was one moment where they could both say for certainty that they knew Kageyama would be just fine, it would probably be the day the little tykes volleyball team came for a visit.

“I can't believe we’re stuck babysitting right now when we could be training.” Yahaba muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Oikawa’s nephew was part of little tykes, so insulting the activity for the day was done at risk of annoying the captain.

The rest of the players were trying to entertain the children as best as they could. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were showing off their setter/spiker duo while Hanamaki and Matsukawa had given up on trying to teach volleyball and were giving the children piggyback rides to show them what it’s like to be tall. Watari and Kindaichi were playing catch with some of the other kids, while Kunimi had managed to find a child with a similar mindset to himself and they were both asleep in the corner.

Kageyama had been in a meeting with his class over the cultural festival so he had only just arrived. Unfortunately, it was one of those days where his knee hurt more than normal, so he decided to just take a seat and watch some volleyball matches to do some analysis with the hope that none of the kids would bother him. unfortunately, kids are naturally curious and seeing a member of the team not playing was very odd for them.

Kageyama felt a tapping on his arm causing him to remove his headphones to stare at the little boy that had just disturbed him.

“Umm hi?”

“Are you a player?”

Kageyama paused, before deciding there was no point in lying. “No. I'm the manager.”

“But you're not a girl!”

Kageyama scowled. That was the most common reaction when people found out he was a manager, unfortunately this was a small child so he couldn’t exactly be rude.

“Yeah well that’s not always true. I'm a manager and a guy.”

“Why? Do you suck at playing or something?”

While Kageyama was being interrogated by the kid, Kindaichi and a Kunimi that had just woken up, noticed what was going on and figured they should go take the kid before he upsets Kageyama.

They got close enough to hear the kid’s question, but before Kindaichi could come and scoop the kid away, Kunimi held onto his arm and shook his head, motioning for him to listen to what Kageyama would say.

“I…..I’m injured actually. And it won’t get better. But I still want to help my friends any way I can, so since I can't play, I help them from the side of the court.”

The kid stared at Kageyama before he asked:

“So you’re like a superhero!”

“What!”

“A superhero! You help people without them knowing! That’s what a superhero does right!”

Kageyama couldn’t answer the kid, he could only stare at him in awe as his cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red.

“Could I do that?” the kid continued, oblivious to what effect his words just had.

“Hm?”

“Could I help my friends? I don’t really want to play, but volleyball is fun, and I wouldn’t mind watching my friends play! I could be a superhero like you ‘cause you seem so cool!”

Kageyama smiled faintly and motioned for the kid to sit down next to him. “Sure. How about you sit with me and I can tell you all the things you can do to help without playing, starting with the match analysis I'm doing now.”

As Kunimi and Kindaichi listened to Kageyama speak to the kid, the most excited he’d ever sounded when discussing his managerial role, they look at each other and smiled knowing that Kageyama was going to be just fine.

6\. Iwaizumi

A little-known fact about Iwaizumi was that he was an introvert. One wouldn’t think that, when you looked at his best friend who was basically the complete opposite of him, but he valued his alone time and liked to have at least an hour a day where he could just be alone with his thoughts.

Unfortunately, finals season was always a challenge, but this year, with the looming threat of applying to universities and having only one more chance to beat Shiratorizawa, the pressure was stifling. The third years were constantly asking each other to meet up and study as well as constantly staying overtime to practice, and the week before first semester finals, Oikawa basically slept over at his house every day. This meant that there was a lot less time for Iwaizumi to be alone, which meant he was starting to become overwhelmed. An overwhelmed Iwaizumi was also a very tetchy Iwaizumi.

It all came to head in the last practice of the week. Due to finals starting, there was a break over the weekend from practice, so this practice was also going to last at least an hour longer than usual. Oikawa was in a more intense mood than usual (he had run into Ushijima at the store yesterday and as always, it didn’t end well), so he was making sure to criticize everyone’s form. The players were used to it by now, and Oikawa’s criticism was usually spot on, but whenever he tried to mention something to Iwaizumi, he would be ignored.

None of the players tried to interfere, knowing that the best friends commonly argued, but then Oikawa had commented on a spike of Iwaizumi’s and that must have been the straw that broke the camel’s back.

“SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF TRASH! NO ONE WANTS YOUR COMMENTARY!”

“Excuuuuse you! I am the captain I am supposed to give advice to my players! Especially ones who haven’t been landing ANY of their spikes in bound for the past 30 minutes!”

The players all tensed as Matsukawa and Hanamaki began to get ready to pull them off of each other, but before anything could happen, Kageyama walked in between them.

“Senpai. My knee is hurting. Could you please help me ice it?” Kageyama asked Iwaizumi, already expecting his answer.

As he thought, Iwaizumi’s demeanor did a 180-degree flip as he immediately began to drag Kageyama to the changing rooms as Oikawa stared after them. He made a move to go towards them but Hanamaki stopped him.

“You and Iwaizumi could use a few minutes apart. Let him see what Kageyama wants.”

Oikawa relented, promising himself to check on his kouhai later.

When Iwaizumi and Kageyama got to the changing room, Iwaizumi made Kageyama lift his leg up immediately and expose his knee. He gently took off the knee brace before looking up at Kageyama.

“Kageyama this doesn’t look swollen-more than usual. It’s not even red. Is it an internal problem or something? Maybe we should call a doctor?”

To his surprise, Kageyama smirked and asked for his bag. Iwaizumi’s shock grew when Kageyama pulled out his laptop and headphones.

“Senpai you look like you need some time alone. You can sit here quietly while I finish watching some matches. Don’t worry, I won’t try to talk to you until you seem more relaxed.”

Iwaizumi gaped, and before he could respond, he felt Kageyama’s hand pushing him back against the wall gently before he turned to his laptop and did his own work. Iwaizumi felt his breathing finally relax as the pressure that was building up inside him for days began to slowly seep out of him. He leaned back and closed his eyes, very thankful for his kouhai and manager that always seemed to know what to do.

7\. Oikawa

Kageyama was usually a very mellow person. He was passionate when it came to certain things, and often engaged in shouting matches with people like Oikawa and Kindaichi, but that was it. The team had never seen Kageyama truly angry-until today.

The day started out normally, and everyone was in high spirits for afternoon practice. The coaches had faculty meetings today, so practice was left in the hands of Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Kageyama who was yelling out areas that each player needed to focus on.

At some point during practice, Kageyama began to notice that something was off with Oikawa. He was taking longer than usual to recover, and he seemed to be favoring one leg. Kageyama narrowed his eyes in suspicion. There was no way that he would be stupid enough to overwork himself after the scare they had at the beginning of the year…right?

Hoping he was just being paranoid, he called Oikawa over.

“What's up Tobio-chan! Need help with something?”

“Senpai, you wouldn’t hide anything from me would you? As your team manager it’s important for me to know how the players are doing.”

“Of course Tobio-chan! But as you can see, I'm an open book.”

Kageyama kept narrowing his eyes and decided that there was definitely something wrong. Oikawa seemed to be too eager to leave the conversation, almost like he was afraid of something. He had to move to plan B. He stood up, and ‘accidentally’ dropped his clipboard on the floor next to Oikawa.

Instinctively, Oikawa bent down to pick it up, and Kageyama could pinpoint the exact moment he realized he made a mistake when his knee buckled slightly. Oikawa quickly raised himself up and stared into Kageyama’s unimpressed gaze.

“You’re not practicing for the rest of the day.”

“Tobio-chan! I’m the captain! I can't just sit out practice, especially when we’re so close to an important practice game.”

Kageyama was seething. You’d think that after so many close calls, Oikawa would have gotten better at realizing his limits, but apparently he was determined to ruin his career before he graduated high school.

“It’s funny that you thought you had a choice.”

“Last I checked I’m the captain. Not you.”

“And last I checked, I'm the manager which means I _manage_ the team. Especially when they're as self-destructive as you are.”

They had both stood up to their full heights, neither one refusing to yield to the other. Finally, Oikawa had enough and muttered something about wasting practice time before turning around and walking back to the court, leaving behind a seething Kageyama.

No one from the team said anything as they watched Kageyama glare after his senpai, before picking up his things and announcing that he was done for the day. Iwaizumi had half a mind to yell at Oikawa himself, but seeing the pained look on his face, he decided to let it go for now and just keep a very close eye on him in practice.

Oikawa remaining in practice lasted all of five minutes after Kageyama stalked out. He had tried to prove a point to himself by preforming a jump serve. Unfortunately, he landed too strongly on his bad leg and that caused a ripple of pain strong enough to make him collapse.

“Alright idiotkawa you’re definitely done for the day.” Iwaizumi muttered as he grabbed one of Oikawa’s arms and told the rest of the team to continue with practice while he led the captain to the clubroom for some first aid.

Inside the clubroom, they found that Kageyama hadn’t left yet. Instead he was sitting on one of the benches with a first aid kit open next to him, having foreseen this turn of events.

Oikawa was sat down on the bench with his leg spread out, and Kageyama quickly began to work on icing his knee and spraying some relaxant on it, before taping it up to make it more stable. The entire time, he refused to say a word, or acknowledge either of his sempai’s gazes. Finally, he finished and put the brace back on Oikawa’s leg. Oikawa took it as his cue to speak.

“Tobio-chan I-”

“Don’t.”

The third years exchanged glances at how hollow Kageyama’s voice sounded.

“Don’t say anything Oikawa-senpai. I don’t want you to. Just trust me when I say that if you do end up overworking yourself to the point where you can't ever play again, you’ll regret it more than anything in your life.” Kageyama looked up with tears in his eyes.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love being a manager, especially because I first thought I’d never have anything to do with volleyball again, but it’s not the same. Oikawa-senpai I’m counting on you to play on my behalf on the world stage, so just promise me you’ll take care of yourself seriously. That’s all I want.”

Oikawa took a shaky breath as he realized that he was speaking to the one person that will be able to relate to his pain more than anyone. He ruffled Kageyama’s hair and promised.

“Don’t worry Tobio-chan. I know you’re right. You’ll probably have to keep me in check for just a little longer, but I promise to get serious about looking after myself.”

Kageyama finally smiled, hearing what he had been hoping for. He thanked both his senpai before making his way home. Oikawa stared after him as Iwaizumi said:

“You know, he recognized your pain before anyone else did-including me. I'm glad he chose to be a manager for our team, not anyone else.”

“Me too.”

+1.

Kageyama groaned as he slowly woke up. He could already tell it wasn’t going to be a good day, when the slightest shifting in bed caused pain to spike up his left leg. He glanced out the window and saw that it was also raining. Perfect, now he had to avoid puddles as well.

He sat up and swung his legs off the bed, the second he tried to stand up though, he immediately collapsed onto the floor. He cursed under his breath. One thing people forget to tell you about a permanent injury, is that sometimes it likes to flare up severely for no reason. Today was one of those days. He couldn’t even rely on Miwa to help him out because she had finally gotten a promotion at her job that meant she was in another town for the next few days, doing hair and makeup for a large wedding. He knew she’d come back if he called, but the job was a high paying one, so he figured he’d just grin and bear it.

Kageyama collapsed on the couch half an hour later, finally accepting the fact that he was going to be unable to make it to school today. The mere process of changing into his uniform and going down the stairs left him in unbearable pain. He groaned into one of the couch pillows as exhaustion overtook him and he drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

At Seijoh, the volleyball team was getting more and more worried. Kageyama hadn’t shown up to morning practice, but they figured it was because the rain made him late. Then he didn’t show up to classes and wasn’t anywhere to be found in break. Now he wasn’t there for afternoon practice, and he wasn’t answering his phone. His sister was also out of town, so they couldn’t even call her to ask.

Finally, Coach Irihata gave up knowing that none of his players were able to focus without their manager around, (Oikawa had just set a ball straight into Iwaizumi’s face and the latter didn’t even get mad), so he called off practice for the day.

“Kunimi, Kindaichi, have you both still not heard anything?” Hanamaki asked the youngest members. Kunimi shook his head as Kindaichi began to shake with nervousness.

“Alright there’s no reason for us to stay here and speculate. I’m going to his house to see what’s going on.” Oikawa finally had enough of the uncertainty. To his surprise, all the other members of the team, including Kyoutani, nodded and got ready to go with him.

“Do you really think all of you should come?” Iwaizumi asked.

Watari snorted. “He’s our manager too y’know. Just because you four knew him in middle school, doesn’t mean we can't worry about him too.” The others nodded in assent.

“Alright, we’re off!” Oikawa exclaimed as they quickly packed up and left to Kageyama’s house.

When they got to Kageyama’s house, no one answered the door. Kunimi could see Iwaizumi and Kyoutani getting ready to bust the door down and decided to save the Kageyama family the extra expenses and took out the spare key that Miwa gave him. They put the key in and quickly rushed inside and stood in the living room unsure of what to do at the sight before them.

Kageyama was lying face down on the couch, dressed haphazardly in his school uniform. There was a sheen of sweat on his face and his breathing was uneven. They could see his phone on the coffee table, just out of his reach. Oikawa decided to take action and walked closer before gently shaking his kouhai.

Kageyama blinked awake slowly. “Oikawa-senpai?”

“Hey Tobio-chan,” he spoke softly, “I don’t think you're feeling too well right now aren’t you?”

Kageyama shook his head slowly. “Knee hurts. Don’t think I can move. Just one of those days.”

Oikawa sighed softly before speaking again. “Tobio-chan do you want to stay here or move back to your room?”

“Room…please.” Kageyama spoke slowly.

Oikawa nodded and scooped him up bridal style, trying to not move his knee too much. Unfortunately his knee still moved, and Kageyama hissed, frantically grasping at Oikawa’s chest as the older whispered rushed apologies. He took Kageyama to his room upstairs and helped him change into more comfortable clothes. Kageyama finally settled into the bed and began to drift back to sleep. Oikawa took that as his cue to head downstairs quickly. To his surprise, there was no one in the living room.

He went into the kitchen, where Watari, Matsukawa, and Kindaichi were cooking something.

“Umm what’s going on?”

“We’re making him lunch. His favorite food is curry so that’s what we’re doing. Iwaizumi and Kunimi went to the pharmacy to restock his pain meds and get a few other things, while Hanamaki and Yahaba went to get dessert. Kyoutani said something about a cat and dipped so I'm not too sure what's going on there.”

Oikawa nodded dumbly, warmth spreading in his chest as his team worked together before he took of his jacket and went to help.

Two hours later, Kageyama woke up to the smell of food. He wrinkled his nose before shooting up in bed. As far as he knew, there was no one in his house. He gritted his teeth as the pain in his knee started up again when he quickly scrambled downstairs and found….

“What…what’s going on here?” Kageyama stared open mouthed at his living room.

There was a huge pot of curry on the table, with the rest of the table laden with desserts. He saw a bottle of new pain meds as well as several wrapped gifts. There was even a really big, fluffy, cat walking around on the floor. His team was sitting in various places on the living room couches and had all looked up simultaneously at his entrance.

Snapping out of a trance, Oikawa and Iwaizumi quickly went over and helped Kageyama to the couch in the middle, propping up his leg on a pillow. They gave him a couple of pills and water to wash them down with. Kageyama took them instinctively still in mild shock.

“Um...I’m still not sure what's going on. Is it someone’s birthday today?”

Kageyama frowned when the team laughed. “It’s not someone’s birthday. You didn’t show up so we all got worried. Then we find you half dead on the couch clearly having not taken your pain meds.” Yahaba scolded gently.

“Yeah it also looked like you hadn’t eaten.” Watari added on.

“Honestly Kageyan after all the scolding we get for not taking care of ourselves, it turns out you’re the worst of all!” Hanamaki sighed dramatically while Matsukawa nodded next to him.

Kyoutani didn’t bother saying anything, only shoving the cat in Kageyama’s lap and scowling when anyone tried to look his way. He had brought the cat because Kageyama had seen pictures of it on his phone and looked very interested in meeting it. Kageyama petted the cat and began to feel tears in his eyes.

Seeing the looks of panic on the other’s faces he quickly shook his head.

“Thank you guys so much. I-I love it.”

They all grinned at each other before Kunimi said softly:

“We’re a team aren’t we? This is what a team does.”

Kageyama laughed and suddenly felt himself getting attacked by the other players in a big group hug (careful of his knee of course). He loved this team and wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I actually really like this head cannon! Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Also if anyone is interested in finding out how and why Kageyama became the manager, read my other story:
> 
> [Seven Stages Of Grief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837086)


End file.
